mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
UMHUC:Style guide
This style guide has the simple purpose of making the Mortypedia Wiki easy to read by establishing a certain format. One way is often as good as another, but if everyone does things the same way, the articles will be easier to read and use, along with being easier to write and edit. Reading the style guide is important to ensure that each user's edits will be consistent with those of other users. Article titles Pages must have appropriate titles. Names, locations, and titles (like a character) should all be capitalised, though not the whole title'. '''Block capitals should not be used in titles (e.g. 'Article titles' instead of 'ARTICLE TITLES'). Try to make the article's topic the subject of the first sentence in the article. For example, write "This style manual is a style guide" instead of "This style guide is known as..." Use boldface text in the edit tool bar) for the first (and only the first) appearance of the title. Articles about real life actors, characters, locations, and other pages should be titled exactly as the subject's name appears in-game.' A general rule of thumb for article titles is that most real life actors, characters, and locations in the series only have the first letter of the first word in their name capitalised, although most articles are exceptions to this rule. An example of characters which are an exception to this rule is John 'Johnny' Harden. Unless the character or locations name has more than one capital in-game, don't put a capital at the beginning of every word. This is a common mistake which often causes broken links and time being diverted to moving these pages. If you are in doubt about a name, please check it in-game. If you come across a page with an incorrect title, please move it to the correct title and edit it to make the correct title consistent. If a page's title conflicts with its content, make the content consistent with the title before checking in-game to ensure accuracy. However, this rule should not be followed blindly and applied for every single subject encountered in the show.. In cases where the show name is ambiguous, disambiguation is necessary, such as Indian Man (actor) and Lil Morty (actor), an original cast member of the show. Words such as articles and short prepositions in titles should be left un-capitalised, unless they are intended to be capitalised in Mt.Mortimer. These include words such as 'a', 'the', and 'of'. For example, the article on the Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars show has the title 'Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars' (the 'of' is left un-capitalised). Sections and headings Separating articles into sections makes them easy to read and navigate. Headings are used to split articles into sections. Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with *In a heading, capitalise only the first letter of the first word and the first letter of any proper nouns, and leave all of the other letters in lowercase. Actors titles, characters, other areas, cities, and so on should all have the first letter capitalised. For example, "My ass", not "My Ass". * Avoid putting links in headings. * Make sure that the heading has an appropriate and accurate title, as this is important to help readers navigate the article. For example, do not make a "Characters" section in an article about an area country and then include personal life in that section. Instead, make a "Personal life" section with "Hometown" and "Moving" as subsections. * Keep headings short. Font colours Coloured font can be used '''sparingly, though not in very bright colours. For example, you can use a dark colour for a warning. Note that light colours will not show up well against the article's white background. Invisible comments Invisible comments are used to communicate with other editors in the article body. To do so, enclose the text which you intend to be read only by editors within . For example, using will be hidden in the article. Bulleted lists Bulleted lists can be used in quest walkthroughs and lists. For example, you can use bullets if you're listing what levels to train a certain skill or locations of an item. Do not forget proper punctuation. To add bullets, put an asterisk (*) before the name. For example: * List name 1 * List name 2 ** Sub-list would come out as:* List name 1 * List name 2 ** Sub-list Numbered lists All the rules for bulleted lists apply also to numbered lists. Numbered lists can be used for listing steps in a process. To add a numbered list, put a number sign (#) before the list name. For example: # List name 1# List name 2# List name 3 would come out as:# List name 1# List name 2# List name 3 Bold and italics Place two apostrophes (Italicised text, or in the edit tool bar) on either side of a selection of text to italicise the selection. Italics are mainly used to emphasise certain words, though they should be used sparingly. Also note that the word Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars should always be italicised. Italics may make longer phrases or sentences difficult to read. Place three apostrophes (Boldfaced text) on either side of a selection of text to boldface the selection. Bold is used as a stronger emphasis than italics, although it should be used sparingly as well. The first appearance of an article's title in the article should always be boldfaced. Place five apostrophes (Boldfaced and italicised text) on either side of a selection to use bold and italics in combination on the selection. Bold and italics combined emphasise selections well, but should be used extremely rarely. There are no common cases in which bold and italics are used together. As you can see, bold works well to emphasise sentences as well as short phrases and single words, while italics are a much weaker emphasis for sentences, but work well on short phrases or single words. Bold and italics are used in combination very rarely. Excessive use of any of these text elements will make the entire article difficult to read, so please use them in appropriate situations. Grammar and spelling Try not to use abbreviations. For example, use "Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars" instead of "unhuc." Some people may not know what these abbreviations mean. And, as far as looks go, it's much more pleasing to the eye to look at "Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars is an Australian TV show." than "Tha umhuc TV show is a australian series." It's even worse when you type something in "Leet Speak" also known as "1337 5P34K." This wiki's preferred language is British English, not numbers. Punctuation If you are listing multiple things, like different characters, each of them should have a serial comma at the end. For example, "Bob, Uncle Morty, and Lil' Morty" would be proper, "Uncle Morty , Bob and Lil Morty" would not be.If you are compiling a list of characters in the Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars in pages, try not to use brackets to say who they're portrayed by. For example, instead of "Uncle Morty (Mortimer Smoker)" it should be "Uncle Morty is played by Mortimer Smoker." The reason is that brackets can be part of the in description, and a character that is played by _______ would be very confusing if the brackets system was used (e.g. "Uncle Morty (Mortimer Smoker"). The same problem applies to potions. Usage and spelling *The of in Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars is not capitalised. Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars should also be italicised. * Jarradversalwcgw should always be spelled as Jarradversalwcgw, not JarradversalWCGW or JARRADVERSALWCGW or any other variations. * British spelling should be used at all times. Common examples include: *'Armour' instead of armor * Behaviour instead of behavior *'Colour' instead of color *'Honour' instead of honor * Humour instead of humor *But humorous instead of humourous * Capitalise instead of capitalize *'Analyse' instead of analyze * Dialogue instead of Dialog * Duelling instead of dueling * Jewellery instead of jewelry * Centre instead of center * Grey instead of gray * Artefact instead of artifact * Storey instead of story (plural: storeys instead of stories) as in first storey, second storey, etc. Not "short storey." * Defence (and offence) instead of defense * Tradeable (and untradeable) instead of tradable * Travelled (and levelled) instead of traveled * Rumour instead of'' rumor'' * For directions and compounds, hyphens should be included. For example: * South-west instead of southwest * North-east instead of northeast *'Anti-sex shield' instead of Antisex shield *'Counter-rape' instead of counterrape Tense A rule of thumb is to use present tense in all cases. For example, articles for actors, characters, locations, other pages, etc. should be written in present tense. An exception to this rule would be events that have occurred in the past, like some changes to the show. For example, major events that have occurred in the show should be written in past tense. For future updates and upcoming content that have been confirmed by Jarradversalwcgw, use the future tense. * Past tense: Planned events that have been removed * Future tense: Future events to the show which have been confirmed * Present tense: All other cases Common grammatical error then and than:Despite their pronunciations being very similar, they are different in meaning. *'Then' is used in one of the three following cases *1. at that time; at the time in question. *"I was living in Cairo then." *2. after that; next; afterward *"She won the first and then the second game." *3. in that case; therefore *"If you do what I tell you, then there's nothing to worry about." *"Well, that's okay, then." *'Than' is used in comparing two elements in a sentence *"He was much smaller than his son." *or in expressions introducing exceptions or contrasts *"He claims not to own anything other than his home." its and it's:Its is the possessive adjective and possessive pronoun form of the personal pronoun it. *"He chose this area for its atmosphere." :On the other hand, it's is a contraction (shortcut) for it is OR it has. *it is - "It's my fault." *it has - "It's been a hot day." *'their', there, '''and '''they're *'Their' is possessive, referring to an object, or objects, belonging to a certain number of people. *"The ball is their property." *'There' is an adverb, referring to a certain position or area. *"We went on to Paris and stayed there eleven days." *'They're' can also be confused with their and there. They're is a contraction for they are and they were, depending on how the sentence is constructed. *"The reason that they're going to the store is to buy some nice condoms." ' ' should of'The reason people write "should of" when they mean '''should have' is because the contraction of should have(should've) is pronounced like "should of." Avoid "should of" like the plague. Instead, write "should have." "Those rookie editors made the mistake of writing 'should of' when they meant 'should have.'" a herb and an herb' An Australian''' is the correct term due to Australian accents pronouncing the "a" at the start of Australia. American accents clip the "a", which means that a Australian would be incorrect.' "Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars is an Australian Television series" As in the above example, '''much' refers to a quantity that can be measured. Many refers to a quantity that can be counted. "How much sex experience do you have?" "How many people are in your pussy at the moment?"affect and '''effect' '' One thing may affect (or change) another. The result of an action is its effect or effects. Also, to effect is to produce.' your and '''you're '''The word '''your is the possessive form of the word you.'The word you're is a contraction of the words you are. Images Some general guidelines which should be followed are listed below. *The first image should be right-aligned. For other images in the article, right-alignment is preferred to left- or centre-alignment. However, centre-alignment can be used for some images in the quest pages, such as the reward picture. *If there are too many images in a given article, consider making a gallery with a level two heading. *Use captions to explain the relevance of the image to the article. *Make large images a thumbnail. *Specifying the size of a thumbnail image is not recommended. *When possible, please use images that are formed from screen captures of the user client interface, or otherwise note the source of that image. Content which can not be verified or substantiated by other users may be Uploading images *The preferred formats for images are PNG. *Images of items should have a transparent background. *Personal images which are only used on a User page should not be uploaded. Images should be able to be used on main space articles, else they will be deleted. *Please name your files descriptively to avoid confusion. For example if you are uploading a picture of an actor, name it Jarrad Burke.png'' and not just Burke''.png'' or JB.png. *'Don't upload images we already have'. We have many users doing this and it is not good to have multiple images of the same item! Before you upload an image, search the wiki if someone has already uploaded a version of it. We don't need or if someone has already uploaded .